Very Convincing Acting
by gothdudewithahintofemo
Summary: Uhh I'm not good at summarys. A group of characters based on me and my friends have a party and wake up in a different universe that they are all too familiar with. Rated M for bad language and sexual references.NOT A LEMON.
1. Wakey Wakey

I do not own anything Naruto.

It was a cold, blustery evening,the wind banged against doors and windows, rustling the trees, very noisily.  
Of course none of us noticed cause it was a Saturday night, which we spell P-A-R-T-Y. We were over at my house this time,we being Abbie, Greg, Reece, Jack, Jon and me.  
Such nights involved drinking til the early hours of Monday, and our plans meant that this was no exception. Usually the conversations swing around fully back to the original topic. We were currently on the subject of games.  
"Scott Pilgrim is absolutely amazing."Greg started saying,"His ending is Ramona leaves town and he gets three girlfriends." Greg was one of the most perverted people I knew, if not THE biggest. This game amused him greatly, which was easy to tell from his trademark grin and laugh.  
"I want it so badly."Reece whined.  
"Well, you've got this far with your hand, why not keep going?" Abbie, or Red as she prefers to be known, commented sticking out her tongue. This of course merited a hi five from Greg, Jack and me. Jon just laughed.  
"Ooooh Reece, you got burned."Jack added.  
"That's not a joke about his hair colour is it?"I asked, it was a private joke, Red and Reece were both ginger and we joked their hair produced as much heat as a camp fire."Whens the new Naruto game coming out?"I inquired Greg.  
"Dunno."And that was the end of that. More booze, more lost hours and about a million different topics late, We arrived back at the ninja world each of us loved so dearly.  
"Hey, I got a question."I stated, and when I was met with their attention I continued."Out of all the Naruto characters, Who would you be if you had the choice?"  
"Jiraiya, of course."Greg stated.  
"Gaara." Jack butt in straight after.  
"Chouji."Reece said,"He's a little chubby like me but he's strong as fuck."  
I turned questioningly to Abbie and before I could even open my mouth to utter, 'You?'  
"Sakura, you have known me for a good few years you fucktard. You should have worked that out by now." She grinned "Mine is Sasuke as you all know, what about you Jon?"  
"Itachi."Jon smiled over at me.  
Our random conversations continued for a few hours.

Dawn was breaking in through the window causing Sasuke to stir in his bed, wait, why am I saying Sasuke? It's me and it looks like the alcohol is still affecting me.  
Climbing out of bed I crossed over the room to the toilet. My surroundings seemed slightly alien and it took me a second to click. This wasn't my room.  
An initial panic and I still felt the need to pee. What the hell? If some chick picked me up I might as well use her facilities. I clocked a kunai and shurikens on the table.  
"A ninja fan too huh?"I pondered aloud.I found the bathroom immediately, even though I didn't know where I was going my feet guided the bathroom I did a slash,in the words of Red's friend Ty, and stopped shocked. I had caught my glimpse in the mirror, but it wasn't my surprised eyes staring at me. It was Uchiha Sasuke's.


	2. We're not in Kansas anymore are we?

I do not own anything Naruto.

"WHAT?"I had stood still for nearly 20 minutes now, waiting for this mirage to pass over. Yet here I was, frozen with my hand still on my cock about to put it in my pants. I blushed at this thought as I realised. 'It's not even my dick, It's Sasuke's.'  
I hurriedly zipped up after this sobering realisation, and began to stare at the mirror again. I raised my right hand. So did Sasuke except his left hand instead. This repeated. I moved my head left, He moved his head right. This was NOT possible. It couldn't be. There was no fucking way.I examined my body, trying to figure out when this was. If I was in Uchiha Sasuke's body, and it was where he was a fugitive in the story there was no way in hell I was gonna sit around waiting to get caught. I relaxed when I saw the sealed curse mark. This meant I was supposedly between the time Sasuke, or me now I guess,left the village and the Chuunin exam 3rd test. That was a BIG gap in the Anime, and not so much in the manga. I got a sore head and I decided to go sit down to think.

I couldn't make heads or tails of this time thing. "C'mon, think Marc, think your fucking ass off." I muttered aloud to myself. Well, the manga and anime obviously had to be different, but other than that...  
"Fuck it." I said standing up, "Whatever this is I'll face it head on." I exited the apartment, not noticing I only had jeans on with no socks, shoes or top on. A very clear scream sounded as soon I stepped out. Locating the source I realised a very open mouthed Ino was standing oogling Me, or Sasuke, well Me..Oh whatever.  
Rushing back in I put on a top and changed my trousers. If I dressed like Sasuke it would not seem too obvious, then I noticed. They were MY jeans. Literally the jeans I wore to the party the other night. Scanning the area I searched and searched until my eyes rested on the jacket..my sweet leather baby. Rushing over I raided my pockets.  
Pound coins, my house keys, phone, bus ticke...no wait.._phone?_ Picking up the mobile I stared at my lifeline. I could phone one of the guys or Red. They could tell me if I was loosing my mind. I was gonna get out of this, I was gonna get outt...My thoughts cut short as my phone beeped. I had no signal. It's like it wasn't even trying.  
Looks like I'm stuck. I stared at the useless pound coins lying on the bed. They used yen here if my memory served me correctly. I looked around the room. If I was hi-jacking his body I might aswell nick some money to go with it. I eventually found his piggy bank. Located under a loose floor board nearly impossible to see. Infact, now that I think about it. Everything is in greater detail. What the hell is going on? My eyes jumped to the clock on the wall, the seconds hand ticking not as fast as they should be, as if it were in slow motion. I had a brain wave and I rushed back into the bathroom to study myself again. Black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, black shorts, plain shoes. Topping it all however was the famed Sharingan eye, which I now possesed.

Breathless from the rush of discoveries I was having. Things were going really great for me. Knowing my luck it was all gonna blow up in my face but I would enjoy it while it lasted. It was time to emerge from my little hole. I would need to explore Konoha. In person. On foot. WOW!  
I'd have loved to see the looks on my friends' faces. Who knows? Maybe they are already here? Walking around, talking their asses off. On this merry thought I re-opened the front door. Ino had since moved on and the street was kinda deserted. That is, deserted not including the sound four standing at the door step.  
"You stood us up yesterday Sasuke-kun. Now you must answer us. Do you wish for Lord Orochimaru's power or not? Decide now!" And my body went numb.


	3. Hmmm, you've got a bed head Red

I do not own anything.

Amazing images of a lonely shinobi in all kinds of positions, Uchiha Sasuke standing tal...what?  
Red's eyes snapped open. Sasuke huh? That was a first. Usually her dreams were dominated by a certain white haired ninja and ginger korean by the name of Hwoarang.  
Well, she had enough of that in her dreams without drooling in her waking hours too. Standing up she stretched, with slight resistance that appeared from no where, but oh well. She stepped around her drum kit without looking, this of course caused her to not notice they had gone for a wee walk.  
A beautiful blue sky was visible from the window and it looked like a very good day. Red was just dwelling on this fact, when a female popped up infront of the window.  
"Ahhhh!" Red shrieked jumping back. "What the fuck?"  
A grinning Ino stood at the window staring in with wide eyes. Red opened the windo shakily. "Sa-ku-ra."She accented each syllable heavily, "Guess what I just saw?"  
If the so far events weren't scary enough, she replied without wanting to."I don't care Ino-pig."

It was now that Red became aware of the large, alien spirit within her. As she fought to gain control the force began to become aware of her. "I-Ino, can you go right now. I'm not feelin that well. Go gloat to someone else.  
"But it was Sasuke-kun topless!" The blonde, female exclaimed.  
The force inside her riled at this but did nothing. "Just go, Ino."And with that she left.  
Her body staggered by itself over to the large mirror on the wall. "Who are you?" Red forced herelf to say.  
"Who am I?"The being answered."Tell me who you are and why your in my body? Make it quick before I kick your ass.(Hell Yeah!)" Her pink haired reflection said.

It was only silence coming from her body(now if THAT didn't sound weird she didn't know what did) Red because she was too shocked...Sakura because she was struggling to think of an explaination. In the minutes before this silence, Red had explained who she was, and the most important thing, she had NO memory of coming here.._at all. _And to top it all to boot. This place shouldn't even exist. Still, she might go insane, if she already hadnt't if a reason wasn't sought.

"Tell me about the party." Sakura asked.

"I told you it all already." Red whined.

"Just tell me how it ended then. What's the last thing you remember?"

Red cast her mind back, "I.." She started, unsure, "I think we watched mock the week on Cloud's sky plus."

"Cloud?" Sakura inquired.

"My friend Marc, it was his party."

"Oh, and what's this sky plus you speak of?"

"Eh, it doesn't matter." Red told her.

"Are you positive?"

"Of course not, I always use protection." Red grinned then realised she wasn't in appreciative company.

"What?"

"Ummm, never mind. I'm positive that it doesn't matter."

It was Sakura's body, so she required much less effort to make the body pace about the room. Mulling things over Sakura hummed lightly to herself.

"I've got an idea."Red said, after musing the idea in her(their)head she continued."Continue as normal, pretend I'm not here. You live your life and hopefully something will turn up."

"Well, maybe it's the best thing to do at the moment." Sakura agreed.

Red couldn't hide her glee at the prospect of journeying around Konaha.

"Calm down. I need to go for a shower first."

Damn.


End file.
